Contriteness
by tsungumi
Summary: "Penyesalan. Ternyata rasa menyesal selalu datang paling akhir ya? Aku ini.. Memang bodoh. Padahal aku sudah tahu kalau ia tidak baik-baik saja, tapi aku malah melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku ini.. Bodoh ya."


**Err.. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic di fandom CT. Bingung pakai chara mana yang jadi tokoh utama, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk** **memakai ****salah satu chara favorit saya, **Jun Misugi**!**

**Tadinya fanfic ini mau dijadiin ber chapter. Tapi saya ragu bisa ngelanjutin atau nggak. Soalnya tantangan jadi author itu kayak dikejar-kejar deadline. Tapi kali ini kita dikejar sama para readers.**

**Apalagi mengingat saya kelas 9, ****_it can't be helped, doesn't it? _****Harus siap-siap untuk ujian.**

**Ini fanfic oneshoot, atau oneshot ya semacam itulah, saya kurang tahu gimana tulisannya. Dibaca, kritik, dan saran ya. Terus boleh juga kalo ada yang minta dijadiin berchapter. Ceritanya jadi lebih detail gitu, ITU KALAU ADA YANG MAU. Saya juga ga begitu berbakat untuk bikin fanfic angst. Jadi ya tergantung pembaca aja.**

**Sekalian mau kasih tau, fanfic ini pakai sistem Alternate Universe (AU), jadi saya bisa nentuin sendiri. Terus sekalian juga, kalau ada chara yang OOC, saya minta maaf. Udah lama ga nonton Tsubasa soalnya /terus.  
><strong>

**Kesamaan nama, alur cerita, tempat, dan segalanya adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Contriteness<strong>

**Pair : Jun Misugi x OC**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Oneshoot  
><strong>

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Language : Indonesian**

**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Takahashi Yoichi**

* * *

><p><em>DUAK! <em>Terdengar suara sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran berwarna putih hitam ditendang oleh seseorang. Itu bola. Dan yang menendangnya adalah sang kapten Nankatsu FC, Tsubasa Ozora.

Dapat dipastikan dari kerasnya suara tersebut kalau tendangan itu cukup kuat. Bola tadi melambung cepat mengarah kegawang yang disana, yang dijaga oleh kiper Musashi FC. _TAP! _Ia dapat menangkap tendangan Tsubasa. Seluruh anggota Nankatsu FC terbelalak.

_Tendanganku.. Bisa ditangkap olehnya.. _Pikir Tsubasa tak percaya.

"Kapten! Ini untukmu!" Bola dilempar dan diambil oleh Jun Misugi, sang kapten Musashi FC. Ia langsung menggiring bola menuju gawang yang dijaga oleh Genzo Wakabayashi, disana, Wakabayashi sudah bersiap memasang posisi. Sementara Tsubasa mengejar Jun dari belakang, diikuti sang pasangan gelandang Tsubasa, Taro Misaki mengekor dibelakang Tsubasa.

_Walaupun ini hanya pertandingan latihan, aku tidak boleh kalah dari Tsubasa! _Pikir Jun. Memang, mereka sedang latihan. Dan entah untuk apa tujuannya para pemain Nankatsu FC sedang berada di Tokyo sekarang. Yang kebetulan bertemu dengan para pemain Musashi FC. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk bertanding, walaupun hanya latihan. Mereka berlatih di lapangan SD Musashi.

Entah kenapa, hari ini sepertinya Wakabayashi sedang tidak fokus. Mungkin kakinya belum pulih secara sempurna. Sehingga jika ia lengah sedikit, bisa-bisa lawan memasukkan bola dengan mudah. Kedudukan sekarang Musashi 2-3 Nankatsu, bisa terlihat bagaimana ketidakfokusan Wakabayashi kan?

Dan lagi, tanpa Wakabayashi sadari, Jun melakukan _shoot _langsung. Dan bola itu masuk. Dengan mudah, Jun dapat menjebol gawangnya. Kedudukan sekarang 3-3, semua pemain sangat antusias dalam pertandingan ini. Walaupun hanya latihan. Salah Wakabayashi sendiri memang, untuk apa ia melamun. Dan jika ia memang tak enak badan, untuk apa dia memaksakan diri? Kedua iris mata milik Wakabayashi melebar seketika.

_Sial! Dengan bodohnya aku malah melamun, lagi-lagi ia bisa menyamakan kedudukan! _Wakabayashi mengomel pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul tanah.

Khawatir, seluruh teman satu timnya menghampiri kiper andalan mereka tersebut.

"Hei, Wakabayashi. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Misaki, sedikit berjongkok disampingnya.

Seluruh anggota tim kesebelasan Nankatsu mengelilingi kiper terhebat se-Jepang itu. Dari kejauhan, Jun hanya memandangi mereka. Kemudian berjalan menuju bangunan sekolahnya. Melewati para pemain cadangan yang duduk dibangku taman serta melewati Yayoi Aoba, manajer kesebelasan Musashi.

"Ka-kapten! Kau ingin kemana?" Sang manajer alias Yayoi membuka mulutnya, seperti biasa, ia terlihat khawatir akan keadaan Jun. Siapa tahu ia mundur karena merasakan dadanya sakit. Apalagi mengingat Jun lupa membawa obatnya, jika ia kumat, semuanya pasti repot.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa manajer. Tolong bilang pada Tsubasa, lanjutkan pertandingan latihan ini tanpa aku ya. Aku ingin istirahat." Ujung bibir kapten kesebelasan Musashi itu naik, mengukir seulas senyum pada Yayoi. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Yayoi khawatir. Tapi begitu melihat senyuman Jun, ia hanya bisa mengangguk, menuruti permintaan laki-laki berambut coklat tersebut.

Begitu melihat anggukan dari manajernya, Jun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolah. Rencananya hanya ingin mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan dikelas. Toh, sekolah sangat sepi. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang hari minggu. Ia sengaja meminta waktu latihan hari itu karena entah kenapa teriakan para fans nya sedikit mengganggu. Sekalipun ia terlihat ramah pada mereka, padahal dalam pikirannya mereka itu 'menyebalkan'.

* * *

><p><em>Tap, tap. Tap, tap. Tap, tap.<em> Suara langkah kaki Jun dikoridor sekolah menggema. Suasana koridor sekolah sangat sepi. Semoga saja tasnya tidak hilang, tapi untuk apa hilang? Sekolah kan tak ada siapapun. Entah kenapa Jun berpikiran seperti itu. Yang jelas sekarang, ia lapar, ingin segera memakan bekalnya.

Sambil melepas ban di lengannya, Jun terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat mulai mendekati pintu kelas, ia dapat mendengar sebuah melodi yang cukup merdu dari ruang kelasnya. Ia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya dan membuka pintu kelas. Dan disaat itulah ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang warna cokelat mengeluarkan alunan melodi dari mulutnya.

Harus ia akui, alunan melodi yang ia keluarkan benar-benar indah. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau anak yang baru berumur 12 tahun ini dapat menyanyi seindah itu. Kapten kesebelasan Musashi ini tak tahu lagu apa yang ia bawakan, lagipula yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah suara gadis itu. Bukan lagu yang dibawakan gadis itu. Jun dapat mendengar potongan lagu yang gadis itu bawakan.

_"...__no kieta machi wa _

_Mukishitsu ni hirogatteru no_  
><em> Tōi kioku no naka de <em>

_Kasuka ni kirameku hikari no kakera o nakushi-sōde _

_Nanika ga tarinai kono sekai de_  
><em> Anata no kodou o <em>

_Motto kanjite itakatta_

_ Yasashi-sa de mitasa reta sora wa _

_Itsumo yori kasunde mieta no _

_Don'na tsurai toki demo_  
><em> Heiki de itanoni <em>

_Naze ka namida ga tomaranaku natte _

_Watashi o terasu hoshi ni negatta_  
><em> Kioku no naka kara anata no koto keshite mata <em>

_Doko ka de kireina koe o _

_Kika sete kudasai to_

_ Nemuru anata o…"_ _ー Cry for the STAR [kokone (Vocaloid)]  
><em>

Jendela yang terbuka membuat rambut gadis yang dikucir buntut kuda itu berhembus serta warna orany yang tercampur dengan warna biru dilangit senja membuat pemandangan makin indah. Jun yang melihat kejadian itu, iris matanya langsung melebar.

"_Kirei.._" Tanpa sadar, ia mengucapkan kata '_kirei_' yang artinya 'cantik' begitu melihatnya. Gadis tadi langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati laki-laki sebayanya. Ia sangat kenal dengannya, bahkan teman satu kelas. Iris matanya yang berwarna coklat sedikit melebar. Tapi begitu melihat kalau ternyata itu Jun, tatapannya langsung berubah. Menjadi tatapan kosong.

Gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri itu menatap Jun dengan tatapan kosong langsung duduk dikursinya. Tapi itu tak menghalangi Jun untuk melangkah memasuki kelas dan duduk dikursinya yang berada dibelakang gadis itu. _GREK. _Terdengar suara kursi ditarik dan Jun langsung duduk diatasnya. Suara resleting tas milik Jun dapat terdengar dan Jun pun mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

Someone

Aku yang berdiri menatap Jun dengan tatapan kosong, langsung duduk dikursiku, memalingkan wajahku darinya. Tapi itu tak menghalangi Jun untuk melangkah memasuki kelas dan duduk dikursinya yang berada dibelakangku. _GREK. _Terdengar suara kursi ditarik dan Jun langsung duduk diatasnya. Suara resleting tas milik Jun dapat terdengar dan Jun pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

Dapat kurasakan sekujur badanku sangat kaku untuk digerakkan, aku menundukkan kepalaku hingga mataku tertutupi oleh poniku. Kuletakkan kedua tanganku diatas pahaku, meremas rok kotak-kotak selutut yang kupakai. Kugigit bibir bawahku pelan.

_Kenapa.. ia malah diam disini? _Pikirku, padahal kupikir ia hanya ingin mengambil tasnya lalu pergi. Tapi ia malah duduk dibelakangku walaupun aku tahu itu mejanya. Apakah tidak cukup dari Senin hingga Jumat untuk duduk dibelakangku baginya?

Selang beberapa menit dalam keheningan, aku dapat mencium bau nasi dari belakang. Kudongakkan kepalaku sedikit keatas dan sedikit bergerak kesamping. Aku tidak mau ia mendapati kalau aku sedang melihatnya. Bola mataku yang berwarna _hazel_ mendapati sekotak bekal diatas mejanya, sementara ia sedang menggenggam sumpit sambil menatap jendela. Mulutnya terlihat sedang mengunyah sesuatu dalam mulutnya.

Aku penasaran. Ia terlihat sangat serius menatap jendela. Aku pun ikut-ikutan melihat kearah jendela. Langit senja mulai mengganti langit biru, warna oranye yang bercampur dengan warna biru membuatnya terlihat indah. Bayang-bayang bangunan tinggi membuat pemandangan senja ini terlihat makin 'anggun'. Aku tertegun. Indah sekali. Rasa hangat dari matahari membuat sekujur badanku yang tadinya keringat dingin menjadi lebih baik.

"Indah sekali, bukan?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku, suara ini adalah suaranya. Suara Jun Misugi. Sekujur badanku berkeringat seketika. Bukan keringat karena rasa hangat dari matahari, melainkan keringat dingin. Langsung kualihkan pandanganku dari pemandangan senja itu. Kutundukkan kepalaku menatap tanganku yang terus meremas rok kotak-kotak yang kupakai. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku darinya.

"I.. Iya." Jawabku, pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, lagu apa yang kau nyanyikan tadi?"

"Judulnya Cry for the STAR, dinyanyikan oleh kokone dari Vocaloid."

Lelaki berparas tampan layaknya pangeran itu hanya terdiam. Kehabisan kata-kata, mungkin? Aku dapat mendengar ia kembali melanjutkan memakan bekalnya.

Tak tahan, aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu disana. Kuletakkan pula sebuah kunci, kunci kelas ini lebih tepatnya.

_GREK. _Aku berdiri, membuat kursiku sedikit berderit. Jun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku karena ia sedikit terkejut. Aku langsung berjalan cepat sambil membawa tasku. Meninggalkannya, keluar dari kelas itu.

Author

_GREK. _Gadis itu berdiri, membuat kursinya sedikit berderit. Jun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap gadis itu karena ia sedikit terkejut. Gadis itu langsung berjalan cepat sambil membawa tasku. Meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Jun, berjalan mendekati ambang pintu.

"Eh?"

Bola mata Jun berkedip beberapa kali, sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis itu?

_Apa.. Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah..? _Jun bertanya dalam pikirannya. Ia melihat punggung gadis itu yang berjalan keluar dari kelas menuju arah kiri. Mungkin ia akan pulang, karena arah kiri adalah satu-satunya jalan menuju tangga.

Selesai memakan bekalnya, Jun segera membereskan kotak bekalnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Ia berdiri, dan melihat ke tempat duduk gadis itu yang berada persis didepannya. Saat melihat mejanya, ia sedikit tersentak. Ia dapat melihat ada secarik kertas dan sebuah kunci. Jun langsung mengambil kunci itu dan membuka kertas tadi.

_Jika ingin pulang, tolong kunci kelasnya dengan kunci ini lalu kembalikan kuncinya ke Ruang Tata Usaha. _

Begitulah isinya, kalau memang hanya itu, kenapa ia tak langsung bicara saja pada Jun? Tak ada yang tahu jawabannya. Setahu Jun, gadis itu orang yang tak pandai bersosialisasi. Anehnya, kalau memang begitu, kenapa satu kelas tahu kalau ia pandai bernyanyi? Setiap minggu, ia diminta untuk bernyanyi di kelas bukan? Apa yang ia lakukan tadi disini?

Jun tertawa kecil begitu membacanya, ia hanya tersenyum ringan seraya menganggukkan kepala seakan-akan mengerti kenapa ia disini. Karena ia memang tahu, apa alasan gadis itu disini.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengembalikan dan mengunci kelas ini, Aika Sakai."

* * *

><p>Gadis itu bernama Aika Sakai. Umurnya 11 tahun, sama seperti Jun. Ia murid pindahan. Baru pindah saat kelas 4, dua tahun yang lalu. Dan saat itu juga, selama 2 tahun, Jun dan Aika selalu sekelas. Walaupun mereka tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain sebelumnya. Tapi Jun tahu betul, selama 2 tahun itu, Aika selalu sendirian dikelasnya. Ia tak pernah mendekati gadis-gadis lain dikelas, dan tak ada pula yang mendekati gadis itu. Dan sampai sekarang ia masih begitu, itu artinya akan genap menjadi 3 tahun kan?<p>

Saat berangkat sekolah, istirahat, jam pelajaran, pulang sekolah, ia selalu sendirian. Bagaimana tidak, tempat duduk Aika tepat berada didepan Jun. Saat istirahat, Jun dibelakang yang memakan bekalnya sesekali melirik kearah Aika. Gadis itu ternyata juga membawa bekal. Tiap hari ia selalu membawa dengan menu yang berbeda-beda. Tak pernah Jun melihat Aika pergi ke kantin.

Jika gadis lain saat pulang sekolah senang pergi kerumah temannya sebelum mereka pulang kerumah, berbeda dengan Aika. Begitu bel berbunyi, ia akan langsung bersiap-siap pulang. Mengganti sandal _uwabaki _nya dengan sepatu lalu berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. Menuju apartemennya yang tak begitu jauh dari sekolah.

Hanya itu yang Jun tahu tentang Aika Sakai. Ia tak pernah mencoba untuk menyapanya. Kejadian tadilah saat pertama ia berbicara pada gadis itu. Gadis itu penuh misteri. Walaupun menurut yang lain, itu biasa saja.

Terkadang Jun berpikir, walaupun gadis itu terlihat biasa saja saat sendiri, menurut Jun, Aika Sakai merasa...

**Kesepian**

Tak pernah ada yang berbicara pada Aika sebelumnya. Mungkin saja Jun adalah anak pertama yang mengajaknya berbicara sesuatu yang ringan. Dari reaksinya tadi, Aika terlihat sangat.. gugup? Tak ada yang tahu kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu.

Besok hari Senin, kita lihat saja. Jun yakin, Aika pasti akan menyanyi kembali. Seperti biasa.

* * *

><p><span>Jun<span>

"Kyaaa! Itu Misugi_-kun_!"

"Hei lihat! Itu Jun Misugi 'kan?"

"Seperti biasa, ia tampan ya!"

"Misugi_-kun_!"

"Misugi_-kun_!"

"Jun Misugi_-kun_!"

"Misugi_-kun_!"

Kakiku yang ditutupi oleh _uwabaki_ berjalan menyusuri tangga. Disisi tangga, banyak anak perempuan yang berteriak-teriak menyebut namaku. Kalau ini adalah kartun, dapat dipastikan bentuk mata mereka berbentuk hati. Saking ramainya, mereka sampai menutupi jalanku.

_Menyebalkan sekali.. _

Aku hanya tersenyum ramah (walaupun sebenarnya agak terpaksa) pada mereka, "Bisakah kalian bisa memberiku jalan? Ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini." kataku, mencari alasan yang masuk akal agar aku bisa cepat-cepat memasuki kelas.

Beruntungnya, mereka percaya saja dan segera menyingkir. Aku langsung melesat menuju kelasku.

Kelas sudah cukup ramai, aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Didepanku, gadis berambut cokelat dikucir buntut kuda itu sudah berada ditempatnya. Terlihat ia sedang membaca buku. Kelihatannya sebuah novel. Kuletakkan tasku diatas meja lalu duduk dikursi. Menatap punggung gadis itu.

_Kemarin.. Untuk apa aku memanggilnya _'kirei' _ya? _

"Sakai_-san! _Ayo menyanyi lagi! Sekarang 'kan, sudah hari Senin!"

Lamunanku buyar seketika, salah seorang murid meminta Aika untuk bernyanyi lagi. Bola mataku dapat melihat murid-murid yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, Sakai_-san! _Suaramu 'kan, indah!" tambah salah seorang dari mereka.

"Iya!" teriak semua murid kecuali Jun dan Aika kompak.

Aku langsung menoleh kearah Aika. Kulihat, Aika menundukkan kepalanya. Reaksinya sama saat aku duduk dibelakangnya kemarin.

"Aika.." aku menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Kalau ia tak mau menyanyi bukan masalah besar 'kan? Lagipula, pasti lelah untuk terus bernyanyi. "Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa." tambahku.

Aika berdiri tiba-tiba. Ia menatapku. Tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mulut mungil gadis itu terbuka, sebuah melodi keluar dari tenggorokannya. Suara yang indah, seperti biasa. Matanya tertutup, seakan-akan terhanyut dalam lagu yang ia bawakan.

Suaranya indah, seperti biasa. Kupikir ia sakit atau bagaimana, tapi ternyata ia masih bisa bernyanyi. Kuukir senyum dibibirku. Kemudian ikut mengapresiasikan lagu yang Aika nyanyikan, begitu pula dengan seisi kelas.

"UHUK! UHUK!"

Seseorang terbatuk, bertepatan saat suara indah milik Aika berhenti. Kubuka mataku, dapat kulihat Aika menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Apa ia yang terbatuk barusan?

"UHUK! UHUK!"

Benar dugaanku, Aika-lah yang terbatuk. Langsung saja aku berdiri dari kursiku dan berjongkok didepan kursinya. Memegang tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya. Tiba-tiba, ia menepis tanganku yang memegang tangannya tadi.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Kaget melihat refleks yang ia lakukan, aku hanya terdiam mematung setelah berdiri. Ada rasa senang sebetulnya, dari kata-kata yang ia bilang tadi, bisa dipastikan artinya adalah sebaliknya. Yaitu: _"Aku baik-baik saja."_

Pertanyaanku sekarang, hanya satu.

_Untuk apa aku menggenggam tangannya tadi?_

* * *

><p>Beginilah yang terjadi. Dan akan terus terjadi. Setiap minggu, Aika selalu bernyanyi. Menurutku, itu biasa saja. Yang menjadi pusat perhatianku adalah suara yang ia miliki. Aku tak habis pikir, seorang gadis yang baru berumur 11 tahun ini sudah bisa menyanyi sebagus ini? Kenapa ia tak menjadi penyanyi cilik saja? Siapa yang mengajarinya? Apakah orang tuanya atau mungkin salah satu dari ayah dan ibunya adalah penyanyi? Banyak pertanyaan terngiang-ngian dikepalaku. Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kusimpan sementara, saat waktunya sudah tepat, baru kutanyakan padanya.<p>

Sebulan setelah kejadian Aika batuk tanpa alasan yang jelas tersebut, sekarang, Aika kembali bernyanyi saat semua pelajaran sudah usai. Saat pulang sekolah. Murid-murid menahan Aika untuk pulang lebih dulu, mau tak mau, Aika pun menyanyi lagi.

Masih sama, suaranya tetap indah. Melodinya mengalun ditelingaku dengan lembut. Ia tidak batuk, atau mengalami apapun. Itu artinya dia baik-baik saja kan? Baguslah.

Sekarang, aku dikagetkan begitu melihat Aika menggerakkan mulutnya, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorok.

Kenapa?

Kenapa bisa begini?

Apa dia kehilangan suaranya?

TIDAK. Tidak mungkin!

Merasakan ada yang tak beres, aku berdiri dan menggenggam pundaknya. Mataku kini bertemu dengan mataku.

"Aika! Katakan sesuatu! Katakan!" Aku berteriak diwajahnya. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mundur, tapi tanganku masih menggenggam kedua pundaknya.

Murid-murid yang lain hanya terpaku begitu melihat apa yang kulakukan pada Aika. Mereka terdiam.

"Sudah kubilang katakan sesuatu!" Lagi, kuminta ia mengatakan sesuatu. Katakan apa saja. Untuk memastikan apakah ini hanya pendengaranku yang bermasalah atau.. Aika benar-benar kehilangan suaranya.

Aika menggerakkan mulutnya. Tak terdengar suara apapun. Ini bohong kan? Aku tak salah dengar kan? Telingaku tidak bermasalah kan? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

"Aika.. Suaramu.." Kulepaskan pundaknya dari genggamanku. Aika menatapku dengan tatapan sendu, matanya terlihat ingin menangis. Tapi tak lama, ia mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu. Ia memberikan kertas itu padaku.

_Aku baik-baik saja. Nanti suaraku pasti akan kembali._

"J-jangan bodoh! Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja?! Sudah jelas kau tidak baik-baik saja! Ayo, kuantar kau ke klinik!"

Ia kembali menulis sesuatu dikertas, dan memberikan kertas tadi padaku.

_Tidak perlu. Aku pulang saja._

Aika ingin pulang? Ya, lebih baik begitu. Daripada keadaannya makin memburuk, kuputuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Aku meminta izin pada guru piket untuk mengantarkan gadis ini pulang kerumahnya. Tapi Aika tidak mau, dia bilang dia bisa pulang sendiri. Awalnya, aku memaksa, tapi ternyata ia lebih keras kepala dari yang kupikirkan. Akhirnya ia pulang sendiri.

_Aika Sakai, kuharap suaramu bisa kembali._

* * *

><p>Sudah tiga hari sejak insiden Aika kehilangan suaranya. Dan selama tiga hari itu, Aika tak masuk sekolah. Aku tak mengerti. Sekarang pertanyaanku makin bertambah. Kenapa suaranya hilang? Apakah Aika baik-baik saja? Apakah suara Aika akan kembali? Apakah dia akan terus kehilangan suaranya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku.<p>

Kutatap kursi Aika yang berada didepanku. Kosong. Terbayang-bayang ditempat duduknya tersebut ada seorang gadis dikucir buntut kuda membelakangi ku, tapi bayangan itu makin kabur, lama-lama menghilang.

Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti, untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan Aika? Padahal seluruh murid terlihat biasa saja saat Aika tidak masuk. Justru itulah yang jadi masalah. Kenapa tak ada yang mengkhawatirkan Aika?

Sekarang aku berpikir kalau teman-teman sekelasku adalah orang jahat. Aika sudah baik pada mereka, menuruti permintaan mereka, tapi kenapa mereka tak tahu terima kasih?

Bel pulang berbunyi, membuat lamunanku mengenai Aika buyar seketika. Aku langsung membereskan bukuku, memasukkannya kedalam tas dan berjalan pulang. Mobil Mercedes Benz sudah menungguku diluar. Padahal aku ingin menjenguk Aika, tapi kalau sudah dijemput ya mau bagaimana lagi.

Dirumah, aku tak nafsu untuk melakukan apapun. Ibuku sampai khawatir. Ia memintaku untuk meminum obatku, aku menurut. Langsung saja aku masuk ke kamarku setelah mengambil sebuah gelas berisi air.

Sambil menatap jendela, kumasukkan satu pil kedalam mulutku dan meneguk air yang ada digelas itu hingga habis. Kuletakkan gelas tadi diatas meja, kemudian duduk ditempat tidur.

_Kumohon Aika, masuklah kesekolah besok. Kami.. Ah bukan, aku.._

_Merindukanmu._

Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?

Tidak, lupakan saja.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat lagu yang dibawakan Aika saat aku sedang latihan dengan kesebelasan Nankatsu. Langsung saja kucari diinternet lalu mendengarkan lagunya. Indah, sangat indah. Lagu yang _slow _ini, benar-benar indah. Bahkan suara Aika sangat mirip dengan suara kokone, sang penyanyi asli lagu Cry of the STAR ini.

Apakah lagu ini memiliki makna yang sangat dalam bagi Aika?

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, aku masuk sekolah. Seperti biasa. Para <em>fangirls <em>itu tetap berteriak-teriak tidak jelas begitu aku datang. Aku berusaha menampilkan sikap ramahku pada mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya aku was-was, berpikir, apakah Aika masuk hari ini?

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelas, kelas memang sudah ramai. Sekarang pukul 8:22, masih ada waktu hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri bangku-bangku teman-temanku hingga aku berhenti dibangkuku sendiri. Kuletakkan tasku dimeja, dan duduk dikursi. Aku mengarahkan tatapan mataku kebangku milik Aika.

Dia tidak ada disana. Tapi diatas meja terdapat sebuah karangan bunga yang diletakkan didalam vas bunga. Iris mataku melebar. Langsung saja aku bertanya pada Yayoi.

"Manajer. Kenapa dimeja Aika terdapat vas bunga?"

"Oh.. I.. Itu.." Yayoi terlihat ragu untuk menjawabnya. Sementara aku menunggunya agar ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aika Sakai... Telah tiada." ujar Yayoi, nada suaranya terdengar berat.

Aku tersentak. Tidak. Aika meninggal? Tidak. Tidak boleh. TIDAK BOLEH.

"Ka-kau bilang apa tadi, manajer?" kupinta Yayoi mengulang apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Aku pasti salah mendengar. Pasti.

"Sakai_-san_, meninggal. Karena kanker tenggorokan."

Langsung saja rasanya dadaku dibagian kiri terasa sakit, badanku berkeringat dingin. Apakah kumat lagi? Aku jatuh terduduk dikelas, Yayoi yang melihatnya langsung berjongkok dihadapanku.

"Kapten! Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Manajer... Ambilkan obatku..." Kuremas dada kiriku karena merasakan rasa sakit yang tak bisa ditahan. Sakit, sakit sekali. Yayoi langsung mengambil obat yang berada ditasku dan memberikannya padaku bersamaan dengan sebotol air minum.

Segera kuminum obatku dan kuteguk air yang berada dalam botol itu hingga habis setengahnya. Pandanganku tidak berbayang lagi sekarang. Aku sudah baikan.

"Kapten.." Yayoi memanggilku, khawatir? Sepertinya.

"Manajer, kapan Aika meninggal?" tanyaku.

"Tadi malam, baru saja dikubur jasadnya pagi ini. Tadi kami perwakilan kelas sudah mendatangi pemakamannya.." Jelas Yayoi.

_BRUK! _Aku memukul mejaku karena kesal. Seharusnya aku datang lebih pagi untuk bisa mendatangi ke pemakaman Aika. Tanpa ragu, aku langsung berlari keluar kelas. Mengganti _uwabaki _yang kupakai menjadi sepatuku lalu berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Menuju pemakaman yang paling dekat dari sana.

Sampai disana, kulihat ada sebuah makam yang masih baru. Bunganya masih wangi, masih tertutupi oleh tenda. Dimakamnya tertulis nama Aika Sakai dengan huruf kanji. Dengan langkah berat, aku berjalan mendekati makam itu. Kakiku rasanya berat sekali untuk digerakkan.

Tepat berada didepan makam, aku langsung jatuh terduduk. Mataku memerah. Berusaha menahan tangis. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Tidak. Tidak boleh.

_Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?_

_Padahal aku tahu kalau kamu sakit. Kau tidak baik-baik saja._

_Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu._

_Tapi kenapa aku tidak bertanya?_

_Kenapa aku tak memaksamu untuk mengantarmu pulang waktu itu? Aku malah melepasmu begitu saja walaupun aku tahu kalau kau sakit._

_Aku tahu kau sakit, sakit yang parah. Sakit yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku malah berpikir bahwa kau baik-baik saja._

_Aku menyesal._

_Kalau saja aku menghalangimu untuk pulang sendiri waktu itu, pasti sakitmu tak akan separah ini._

_Aku menyesal._

_Kenapa sekarang aku baru menyadarinya?_

_Kalau aku menyukaimu, Aika Sakai._

_Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat ya? Haha. Aku bodoh sekali._

_Seandainya saja aku menyadarinya sejak dulu, pasti tak akan begini.  
><em>

_Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal._

**[THE END]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana ceritanya? Maaf kalau endingnya gak jelas atau kalau ada yang mengharapkan happy ending, saya minta maaf! <strong>**Sebetulnya kalo mau dibuat berchapter, nanti mau saya bikin happy endingnya. Anggap aja yang ini cuma Alternate Endingnya, ngerti kan?**

**Tadinya cerita ini mau pakai si Wakabayashi buat jadi tokoh utama, tapi saya ragu. Akhirnya pake si Jun aja deh, muehehehehe.**

**Oh iya, buat yang penasaran sosok Aika Sakai kayak gimana, nanti picture buat fanfic ini pakai fotonya dia kok. Saya udah siapin fotonya. Kalau ada yang suka sama Jun Misugi, bisa juga anggep si Aika itu kamu sendiri. /ha**

**Kalau reviewnya banyak, dan banyak yang minta untuk dibuat berchapter, nanti saya bikin yang berchapter. Tolong reviewnya ya! /grins/  
><strong>


End file.
